Locked in
by Black Taro
Summary: Ok look for those who don understand it the titans go to a cafe and some how get locked in the lights goout and they cant see a thing lol is that easier?
1. the cafe

Disclaimer: We don't own teen titans.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin-*Takes out spatula, and puts on an apron* Since no one bothered to  
  
make lunch I will  
  
cook   
  
ktbug03222: Raven-*sitting upside down on the couch* Heh. What ever.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB-*Walks in kitchen casually* Yo robin what's cookin?  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*listening to a CD* ^_^ Earthly music is so wonderful!  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin-*Narrows eyes and then looks at stove* Apparently your not  
  
cooking Beastboy.  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*eyes go wide* GE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*tosses CD  
  
across the room*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- Well I would cook but it seems you people don't like tofu so I see no  
  
point dude, and by the  
  
way its lunch time and your holding a spatula..what are you trying to make eggs for lunch?  
  
ktbug03222: Raven:*falls off the couch*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin-*hears a thud* Errmm I think someone fell.  
  
ktbug03222: Raven:*stares up at the ceiling* .....*blinks* Why is there a broken CD?  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*sitting in a fetal position*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin-*Takes out flower and chocolate chips* Humph then all have to deal  
  
with chocolate chip  
  
cookies for lunch.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- Make sure you put enough butter in it.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- I know how to make them.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- Oh oh and don't forget tons of chocolate chips ^.^.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- *Eyebrow twitches* I know how to make cookies.  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*eyes are wide and still in fetal position*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- *Grabs the eggs and juggle them behind Robins back* Du du du du.  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: No mommy. Don't do it again. Don't do it again. I'll be a girl. I'll be a good  
  
girl. I promise.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- *Walks around the kitchen still juggling the eggs, but doesn't pay  
  
attention and axciddenally  
  
walks on rolling pin*....  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- *Drops eggs and falls on face*ughhh.....  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: OK!!!!!!! STOP!!!!!!!!! Ok. I'm confused.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin-* Grabs a bowl, and hums a tune*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB-*Sits up, and looks in refrigerator* uh oh no more eggs what to do  
  
what to do  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: Mwhahahaha. The sickness....*laughs like a maniac*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- *Looks out window, and sees a nest of robin eggs* That outta  
  
work..hehehehe  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: Why am I on the floor?  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- *Grabs flour, the bottom rips open, and the room is all white and  
  
puffy*....oh crud.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB-*Secretly grabs the Robin eggs, and places them in the carton tray by  
  
Robin unnoticed* Umm  
  
Robin what happened in here?  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!1 WHITE  
  
PUFFY  
  
AHHHHH!!!!!*rolls around on the floor*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- *Coughs up flour, and squints eyes* The flour bag kinda ripped  
  
opened by itself.  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*eyes start to glow black*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- * Cracks eggs in the bowl, and hears some chirps, and looks down*  
  
There are chicks in  
  
the batter...  
  
ktbug03222: Cyborg: Yea. And right now you're thinking Starfire's a chick. *grins evily*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB-*Eyes turn to hearts* I new the girls would come to any length to  
  
reach me *Looks in  
  
bowl*Oh by chicks you meant baby birds..Heh oops  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*mumbles*Get up come on get down with the sickness....get up come on  
  
get down with the  
  
sickness....get up come get down with the sickness...  
  
ktbug03222: Cyborg: PROOF THAT GIRLS ARE INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- Now tell me Beastboy how did chicks get in my batter?  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*blinks* Open up your hate....and let it flow into me....get up come on get  
  
down with the  
  
sickness...*twitches*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- *Whistles and looks up* How should I know?  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*gets up and does a blackflip and lands on her back* Ow.....  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*blinks* Hello Inuyasha. What are doing here?  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- *Sighs*Hmm what should we have for lunch then?  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- Uhh I know!  
  
ktbug03222: Cyborg: Where?  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- What???  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: Hi.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Beastboy- Tofu  
  
ktbug03222: Raven and Cyborg: O.O NO!  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- No  
  
ktbug03222: 'Starfire: Uh...yum?  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: How about we go to a caf‚/gym?  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- *Grumbles, and mumbles* Fine go ahead and eat your fancy foods like  
  
Pork, Beef, Chicken,  
  
ORANGUTANG!  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: I like torks.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- . People don't eat orang-utans.  
  
ktbug03222: Cyborg: I do!  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- bla bla bla I don't want to hear it.  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: Wow. I'm so glad people liked my idea. *Sarcastic*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- What idea?  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: The caf‚/gym.  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: What's a gym? 


	2. The kiss and power outage

Disclaimer: Ok. Don't own. Yea Yea, Written by Star taro and Black taro!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- *Anime swet drop* You don know wa a cafe is?  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- Beastboy remember shes new to this planet.  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*smiles innocently*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- Alright lets take a vote then, who wants to go to the cafe, and who wants to go some  
  
where else?  
  
ktbug03222: Cyborg and Raven: CAFE!!!!  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- I say cafe hey that rhymed ::lauphs::  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: It would be fun to go to an earthlly calfey!  
  
ktbug03222: Raven;*anime sweat drop*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- *Looks at ground, and mumbles* Do we have to go to the cafe/work out place?  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: they serve tofu....  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin-Yep  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- IM IN THEN!!!! ^.^  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: yay! ^_^  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- Heh he'll do anything for tofu *looks at Cyborg* pssp Cy do they really sell tofu there?  
  
ktbug03222: Cyborg: TO THE CAFE!!!!!!!!!*blinks* What's the cafe called again?  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: Mew Mew cafe!  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- The goth spotlight  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: ??????  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- *Snickers to himself* Hey well it's true all the people like Raven hang out there, drink coffee,  
  
and say dark poetry all day.  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: most people go there for the karoke.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- Wow sounds so exciting....*Says sarcasticly*  
  
ktbug03222: starfire: Whats a....teroyokie?  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: karoke....  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- Japanese ketchup.  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: no its not.  
  
ktbug03222: Cyborg: singing machine.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- Then tereoky or however you say it is Japanese ketchup.  
  
ktbug03222: Raven:*grins stupidly*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- Ok lets get going before it closes.  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: agreed!  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB-*Packs a few tofu hotdogs* I now highly doubt they sell toffoo there. -.-  
  
ktbug03222: Raven:*walks out of the tower* LAST ONE THERE HAS TO EAT STARS PUDDING!!!!  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robins- *Runs out* ACK!  
  
ktbug03222: Cyborg:*runs*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- Wait for me! *Runs out*  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*follows* WAIT FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ktbug03222: Raven:*walks into the cafe*  
  
ktbug03222: Cyborg:*walks in and blinks* dude. This place is...cool!  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- Heh Cyborg has to eat Star's pudding.  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*walks in*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- Umm it would bebetter if the walls weren't painted black...  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- Yea it's like totally dark in here ..hehehe  
  
ktbug03222: Raven:*rolls her eyes*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- *Grabs a booth and a menu* Wow they like selling coffee I guess.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- Naw they sell crackers too.  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: Martin elley's!!!!!!!!11  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- What?  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: It's a drink.  
  
ktbug03222: Cyborg: woot! they have japanese tea!  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- Oh.  
  
ktbug03222: Raven:*makes a weird face* Japanese tea is gross!  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- * Sits by Raven with an evil smile* du du du du.  
  
ktbug03222: Cyborg: Raven and BB sittin in a tree! k-i-s-s-i-n-g!  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: nuh uh! you said it wrong! its Robin and Starfire  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- *Puts an arm on her shoulder* Heh she can't keep her eyes off me.  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: o.O  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- Ermm is that why your almost hugging Beastboy *Eye brow twitches*  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: *takes BB's arm off her shoulder*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- *Pouts* Aww come on Raven can't you be a lil more enthusiastic?  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- Wow such a big word   
  
ktbug03222: Raven: not until i see robin and starfire kiss or hug.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- ermm  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire; whats a kiss?  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- *Burstout lauphing*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- HAHAHAHHAHAHA  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: Hey robin...show Starfire what kiss is...*snickers*  
  
ktbug03222: Cyborg: I will!  
  
ktbug03222: Raven:*anime sweat drop*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- Hey umm Cyborg hands off. ^.^,  
  
ktbug03222: Cyborg:*makes Raven and BB kiss*  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: ACK!!!!!!*chokes herself* THAT WAS DISGUTSTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- *Blinks* My dreams have come true HEHEHEHEHE!!!  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*blinks* I still don't understand.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- It's to hard to explain.  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: I NEED MOUTH WASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- You can only understand first hand hehehe.* Looks at Robin*.  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: Which hand is that? My left or right?  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- What I mean is you actaully have to experience it.  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: Oh! I see! I now understand what that means now! Um. I think.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- *Anime swetdrop* Lets hope so.  
  
ktbug03222: Cynborg: You mean...lets hope not  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- Haha your so hilarious *grumbles*.  
  
ktbug03222: Raven:*grins*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- *Looks at Raven* Shush  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: Ok.  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: I AM SO CONFUSED!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- Good.  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: Why is that good?  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- Well its good for Robin * Chuckles *  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: Why?!?! I DONT UNDERSTAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- Argggg!!!  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin-*Plugs ears* Just order the drinks already!  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*blinks*  
  
ktbug03222: Raven:*bangs her head on the table*  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO STARFIRE!  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- *Axciddentally squirts some ketchup on Starfires face* ack im sorry  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! MY EYES!!!!!!!  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- *Grabs a napkin* hold on I'll get it off.  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: Ooh la la! Robin likes Starfire!  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- *Wipes most of it off but misses a spot a half an inch from her lip*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- Hey Robin you missed a spot  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: My eyes still hurt.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- *Dabs a little water on a napkin, and wipes a little of her lip* Ughh its not coming off!  
  
ktbug03222: Raven:*snickers*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- Robin nows the time to demonstrate a kiss to You Know Who! ^.~  
  
ktbug03222: Raven:*face goes bright read and tries not to laugh*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- *Blushes a bit, shrugs, and arms begin to shake*Ok....  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- Heh this outta be good.  
  
ktbug03222: Cyborg:*pulls out a camera*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin-*Puckers up, and locks lips with Star*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB-.....HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*blinks*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- *Cracks up so hard chair falls backwards*  
  
ktbug03222: Cyborg:*takes a picture*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB-*Blinks*Ok they can stop any time now.  
  
ktbug03222: Raven:*blinks*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB-*Anime swet drop*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin-*Tries to get lips free* M ips re tuck  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- *blinks* Wa?  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*tries to talk but cant*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- M ips re tuck!!!!  
  
ktbug03222: Raven:*looks at Cyborg* Ok. what did you do?  
  
ktbug03222: Cyborg: It was just a little pink glue....*grins*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- lmao you did?  
  
ktbug03222: Cyborg: Yup!  
  
ktbug03222: Raven:*starts laughing* THIS IS GREAT!!!!!!!  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- *Pouts*et m utta is  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: eep or oung ow of i ouf  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin-*Blushes then looks at beastboy* et e utta is  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- Nawww  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- *Shakes fist*   
  
ktbug03222: Raven: How long should we keep them like this?  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- *Grabs robins head* Heh this may hurt.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- AIT AIT OT ET!  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: DONT DO IT BEASTBOY!  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- *Yanks him off Starfire*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: ACK!!!!11 AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!*starts swearing in her native tounge*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- Sigh no more kissing ever again.  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: does anyone know what Starfire just said? I dont speak her language.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- Nope not at all.  
  
ktbug03222: Cyborg: No.  
  
ktbug03222: *lights go out*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- meep  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- Oh crud...  
  
ktbug03222: Cyborg: Uhhh.  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: Ummm... hello?  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: I can't see!!!!!!!!!!!! What happened? 


	3. 3 eyed monster and pain

Disclaimer: Don't steal this story peoples!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*eyes glow*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- This reminds me of that movie wicked scary *thinks*.  
  
ktbug03222: Raven:*looks around* Any minute now the tooth fairy will come AND KILL US  
  
ALL!!!!!!!  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- That was one freaky day, except the most freakiest thing was the  
  
documentary on hot  
  
dogs star made.*twitches*  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*grins*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- *Begins to choke and faints* x_x  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: O.O  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- Beastboy are you ok!?  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire and Raven: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ktbug03222: Cyborg:*panics*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- *Laughs*Yep im just dandy!  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: BEASTBOY YOU LITTLE JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- Hey I was just making an exciting moment.  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- meep  
  
ktbug03222: Raven:*strangles Beastboy*  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: RAVEN!!!!!!!!!!*slaps Raven upside the head*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- Ack someone help!!!  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- I say he deserves it.  
  
ktbug03222: Cyborg: STOP IT EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- No one asked you robin  
  
ktbug03222: Cyborg: lets split up and try to find some lights. If you don't want to you can eat  
  
Starfire's pudding.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- FINE!  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- Oh hush up.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- Wanna piece of me bird boy!?  
  
ktbug03222: Raven:*gets up and walks off*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- Humph *Walks off*.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- Yea yea be that way.*Walks in other direction*  
  
ktbug03222: Cyborg:*walks away*  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*blinks and walks off*  
  
ktbug03222: Raven:*trips over something* AHHHHHHHHHHH!*falls on the floor with a loud  
  
thud* Ow.....  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- Just cause im green everyone yells at me...  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: Ow.............pain.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin-*Walks to exit and tries opening the door* The door is stuck! .  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*walks into a karoke room*  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*blinks*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- *Tries kicking it down* Hmm seems like something on the outside  
  
is making the door  
  
unable to move.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- *Walks in the gym* Uhh where am I?  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*walks up to the karoke machine and turns it on*  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*stares at the machine then picks up the microphone*  
  
ktbug03222: Raven:*just sits on the floor*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- *Trips over some weights and knocks everything down* oops ^.^,  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- *Whistles and walks away from the mess* Heh no one will notice.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- Argg there has to be a window I can knock down somewhere in this  
  
place*Walks  
  
around*.  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*looks at the songs she can sing with the karoke machine* Wow.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- Ughhh no candy bars well I might as well find the power box.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- *Shifts to a hound, and sniffs around*  
  
ktbug03222: Raven:*looks around*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- There is no windows in this whole entire place! Beastboy was right  
  
this place should be  
  
called the Goth Spot! .  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*presses something on the karoke machine and music starts playing through  
  
out the whole place*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- *Sits down on the floor and ponders* How are we gonna get outta  
  
here?  
  
ktbug03222: *words appear on the karoke screen*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- *Walks in the storage room and the door slams shut behind him*Uh  
  
oh...O.O  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- *Tries opening door* Arggg!  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- *Shifts to bull and slams into the door and gets dizzy* Ugh I hate  
  
me-me-metal doors.*Faints  
  
and drools* x_x  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*starts singing* how the heck did we wind up like this? why weren't we able  
  
to see the signs that  
  
we missed? try turn the table I wish you'd unclench your fists and unpack your suitcase lately  
  
there's been to much of  
  
this  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: but don't think it's to late. nothings wrong just as long as you know that  
  
someday I will, someday,  
  
somehow gonna make it alright but not right now. I know you're wondering when,  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- Doh I forgot I had a flash light on my belt* Grabs flashlight and  
  
turns it on and sees a  
  
skeleton* AHH! X_x  
  
ktbug03222: Raven:*stands up and walks around*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- Hiya!*Kicks the skeleton but then the skeleton gets stuck on his  
  
leg*AHHHHHH GET IT  
  
OFF!  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*looks around* huh?  
  
ktbug03222: Raven:*starts screaming*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- *Runs around in circles and trips over own feet  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- *Winds up unconscious*x_X  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*drops the microphone and runs*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- X_X  
  
ktbug03222: Raven:*opens the storage where Beastboy's at*Hello?  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- *Opens and eye and sits up* o_-  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- Raven?  
  
ktbug03222: Raven:*jumps backwards* WHAT THE HEY?!?!!?  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- BLA  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- *Twitches* Ouch.  
  
ktbug03222: Raven:*sighs with relief* Thank goodness. It's only you.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- *Looks at skeleton and pokes it* Oh it's fake. Heh. ^.^,  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: huh?  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- Huh?  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*walks into the gym* Hello?  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- Ahhh it's a pink head witch!  
  
ktbug03222: Raven:??????????  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- *Looks closer* Oh its only Star.  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: Hello? someone is here?  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- *Laughs evilly* Mwuahahaha im a Green one eyed monster Fear ME!  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!*runs away screaming her head  
  
off*  
  
ktbug03222: Raven:*laughs*  
  
ktbug03222: Cyborg:*walks into the kitchen* Hmmm...what's in here*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- ^.^ Im so good.  
  
ktbug03222: Raven:*falls to her knees laughing*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- Ok Raven your scaring me.  
  
ktbug03222: Raven:*stops laughing* sorry.  
  
ktbug03222: Raven:*stands up*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- Riiight....?  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*keeps running*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- *Sees something coming*huh?  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*trips over something and falls and hits her head on the wall*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin-*Hears a thud* That cant be good.  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*puts her hands on her eyes and closes her eyes tight and tries not to cry*  
  
Ow. Ow. Ow.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- *Runs up to Starfire* Oh it's you Star are you ok?  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: no.....ow.....  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- *Blinks and picks her up bridal style* How are we gonna get out of  
  
this place?  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: I don't know.....ow....  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin-Well whatever happens, I just hope we'll be able to get out soon  
  
enough.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~  
  
What is going to happen? 


	4. Sleeeeep

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: ow..my head...  
  
GreyWolfKnight01: Robin- *Puts Starfire in one of the café's booth's* Here rest  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: Ok....ow.....ow...pain....  
  
GreyWolfKnight01: Robin- Wait a second *Blinks and looks at the light switch*.  
  
GreyWolfKnight01: Robin-*Pushes it down and the lights turn on* O.O wow.  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! THE  
  
LIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*falls off her chair* Ow..again.  
  
GreyWolfKnight01: Robin- Beastboy probably hit the switch on accident heh. ^.^,  
  
GreyWolfKnight01: BB- *Walks in the room* Some one say my name?  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: OW.  
  
GreyWolfKnight01: BB- Hey the lights are on!....wait...what?  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: @_@  
  
GreyWolfKnight01: Robin- Ehhh it seems someone hit the switch ~.~  
  
GreyWolfKnight01: BB- Heh umm oops...  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*covers her eyes* OW. Pain...*twitches*  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: @_@  
  
Stbug0322: Robin- Ok so well we solved the light problem.  
  
Stbug0322: Robin- Now how are we gonna get out?  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*twitches*  
  
Stbug0322: BB- No the real question is what's for dinner!  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: No it's not.  
  
Stbug0322: BB- Yes it is.  
  
GreyWolfKnight01: BB- Blabbing is all im hearing from you!*Sticks tongue out*.  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: the question is......why was Robin holding Starfire like he just got married to her?  
  
GreyWolfKnight01: Robin- Because she ran into a wall.  
  
GreyWolfKnight01: BB- How the heck did that happen  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire 3 eyed monster.  
  
Stbug0322: BB-Can you count I have three im counting three eyes!  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: what 3 eyes?  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- I don't know  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: Umm..........where's Cyborg?  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- Ummm I thought he was with you  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: I thought he was with Raven or BB.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- Nope I was locked in the storage room until Raven got me out.  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: He wasn't with me. I was sitting in a hall forever.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- I haven't seen him since we all spilt up.  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: Ok. Now I'm hungry.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- Every time I say "Im hungry" I get yelled at what's up with that!?  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: No one yelled at you.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- Well so...  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*stands up*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin-*blinks*  
  
ktbug03222: Raven:*yawns*  
  
ktbug03222: *Stacey's mom starts to play*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- uhh????????/  
  
ktbug03222: Raven:*twitch* Evil song. Why can't it be like....Last resort or Sugar or something like that?  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- You guys are such weirdos  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: Going under!!!!  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: Er..ok....  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- what the heck are you two talking about???  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: Uhhhhhhh...Papa Roach, System of a Down, and....whaters name person.  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: Evanescence.  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: Right.  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: Disturbed!  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: WOOT!!!!!  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- Sigh does anyone know how to open the door  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: Yea.  
  
ktbug03222: Cyborg:*walks out of the kitchen*  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: We found Cyborg!  
  
ktbug03222: Cyborg: I FOUND YOU GUYS!!!  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- O.o  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- Ummm welcome back!  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: Awww...I didn't get to see the karoke....  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin-*laughs* Like you know how to sing!  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: I just wanted to see how big it was.  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: Ummmm...I can tell you that its big.  
  
ktbug03222: Raven: *pouts*  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- You went there star?  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*grins* Yes.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- When?  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: After everyone left.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: Robin- Oh..  
  
ktbug03222: Raven:*blinks* I wanna see the karoke machine.  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire: I want to go home and go to sleep.  
  
XxShadowedSoulxX: BB- Same...I cant keep my eyes open...  
  
ktbug03222: Starfire:*falls asleep standing up* zzzzz...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Umm...we got sleepy ^^:;; lol! 


End file.
